I Like You, I LOVE YOU!
by ClarityVee
Summary: Girl meets boy. Girl falls for boy. Boy is great friend. Boy doesn't like girl that way back. Girl wants to confess. One sided Rin x Len one shot. Based off real life events in my life.


**This one shot is going to be based off real events. I was told by whiphandgirl to write this. So, the story. I met this guy (along with whiphandgirl). Now, we're best friends, and of course, I have to grow a crush on him! So, almost everything in this will be real. I will be Rin, my crush and friend Len, and whiphandgirl is Miku. Oh yeah, Gumi is Len's sister in real life, and Lily is just a friend of all of us. (Our Vocaloid nicknames XD) Please tell me wheat you guys think and what I should do in real life, it would help a lot. And everything about the characters will be our personalities, so therefore, Miku will be extremely weird and violent, and Len will be younger than Rin, since it's that way in real life. Sorry. XD Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING THIS IS A FANMADE STORY BASED ON MY OWN LIFE SO DON'T NAG AT ME!**

"RIN! RIN! Make sure you ask your mom if you can go to the Hunger Games Challenge! It's Friday at five! Hurry and call it's limited space!" Miku, my best friend, sent me via Facebook. Miku always got excited when it came to books, especially The Hunger Games. She was completely obsessed. I hurried and called the library, using the number Miku gave me.

"I'm registered! See you there!"

"YAYAYAYAY! I WON'T BE ALONE!"

"XD"

"Make sure to get there before 5! That's when the library closes!"

"I will! See you there after school tomorrow!"

"I'll braid your hair into pigtails. Your hair is very, very short, Rin."

"It's not that short!"

"Short enough!"

"Okay, I'll bring hair ties."

"Okay. XD"

o.O.o

"Miku! Hurry! The library's closing in five minutes! They just made an announcement!" I texted her frantically.

"I'm on my way! Wait for me!"

"A girl just walked in and she's very sparkly...IT'S AWESOME!"

"I can't wait to see her!"

I slid my phone shut. I kept still in the corner of the room, not being able to escape because of all the people around me and the small area of the room. It wasn't much larger than a big bedroom. I was cornered by kids around my age and shelves filled with books. I looked in front of me and realized I knew a girl there. I met her in my summer course!

"I KNOW YOU! WE WERE IN SUMMER SCHOOL TOGETHER WITH MR. JONES!"

"You're right! Oh my gosh, I'm bad with names."

"So am I!"

That's when Miku walked into the room. "RIN!" Miku ran over to me. She was wearing a green shirt, a mockingjay pin and had her long hair braided into a braid like Katniss.

"I brought the hair ties! Here! Braid my hair!"

"Okay, turn around."

I did as I was told and turned around. I had to bend back a little so Miku could braid my hair into low pigtails.

"Rin, this isn't going to work."

I turned back around and put my hair ties around my wrist. That's when a guy in a costume walked in with a giant Styrofoam sheep.

"A sheep!" I said.

"SHEEP! T.J.!" we said in unison like fangirls. The boy with the sheep walked over behind the shelf. I turned back towards Miku.

"Should we tell him about T.J. Being called "sheep" by us because of his hair?" I asked.

"Only if you come with me."

"Okay."

We walked over to the sheep guy, and we walked in on him saying that "It's name is Bob."

"NOO!" I whined. "It's a sheep! It's name has to Baaaab!"

"Baaaab?" he asked me.

"Yes, Baa~b." I confirmed.

"Do you want to pet Baa~b?" he asked us.

"YES!"

Miku and I petted the head of Baa~b. Soon after that, we were all told the go into the room down the hall to get sorted into our districts. Much to our surprise, both Miku and I ended up in the same district. District 8. After we were all sorted into our districts, we headed downstairs for a pizza lunch with cupcakes and juice. Miku and I had another girl in high school in our district, as well as a boy a year younger than us. We found our the girl, Melanie, knows a friend of ours who's her age. Then Miku started to be loud and got stares from the table next to us. Specifically from the sheep guy.

"I wanna see Shaniqua!"

"His name is Baa~b!"

"No, I renamed him Shaniqua!"

"But I already re-named him Baa~b!" I argued.

"Baa~b Shaniqua the third!"

Miku kept staring over at the sheep guy, who was facing her by the way the chairs were arranged. Miku gave him a weird face, and instead of being weirded out like everyone else, he gave her a weird stare back! The two kept going on like that for a few moments until a girl from another table shouted out "Can you tell us what all of the districts are known for?" We found out District 8 was known for textile.

"Awesome! We can make cosplay!" I said happily and energetically. That's when sheep guy came up over to us.

"Wait, did you just saw cosplay?"

"...yes..." I said shyly. I was ready to get pummeled with nerd remarks.

"I'M AN OTAKU!"

"YOU ARE? That's awesome!" Miku cried out elated. Sheep guy pulled out his Dsi from who knows where (I'm guessing a secret pocket) and showed us some of his drawings. I pulled out my phone and showed him a drawing I drew of an anime character.

"Wanna see one of my drawings? Here you go!" I shoved my phone towards his face.

"You drew that?" I nodded. "You're really good!"

"Thank you." I replied.

That's when we all had to go back to our own tables. District by district, we were released to go into another room across the bottom floor. We were told to stand by the hula hoops with our district number in the middle of the hoop. As Miku and I searched for District 8, we realized that we would now be reenacting the Cornucopia scene. We were told to take only two things. Then, we got points depending on what we grabbed by listening to different scenarios. We ended up getting a decent amount of points.

We then had to go to different stations. We all did different activities relating to the books, like finding "berries" and shooting things with a Nerf bow and arrow. Every time I saw the sheep guy, I ran over and said "Hi otaku best friend!" and we talk for a few seconds. We acted so close and we all just met today. After that night, we all got into the room from the Cornucopia reenactment and frantically searched around for our otaku buddy. We found him right away and rushed over to him. As soon as he saw us, we started talking about anime. Today, Miku and I found a new friend. Then, a girl who looked a lot like Katniss but with a different hair color came and sat down with us. She started talking with us, and she seemed very friendly with our otaku buddy. We found out her name's Lily. She was wearing a beautiful Kingdom Hearts tee. Miku and I decided to call her "the girl with the awesome shirt." I soon realized we never found out our new otaku buddy's name. I looked at his name tag and saw that his name was Len.

Sadly, the night seemed to end way too soon. I had to say goodbye to my new best friend. He gave him his facebook name and I added him when I got home that night, as well as Lily. All four of us got even closer as we constantly communicated over the internet.

On the following Monday, Miku and I kept talking about how awesome Len and Lily are. We kept talking about them at lunch and our friends at our table got annoyed with us. We re-lived all the amazing moments like Miku's Nazi march during "Pin the Mockingjay on Katniss" and how my balloon berry wouldn't pop even with three feet on it, and our new inside joke on how Peeta needs a life alert. Even by us talking about stuff like that, we figured out the sparkly girl's name was Gumi and that she's actually Len's older brother!

A few days later, Lily and Len informed us of an manga and anime club (or mac for short) at the library. On Friday, we'd be watching "Porco Rosso." I begged my mom to let me go, and she finally let me go. Miku however, couldn't. She had other things to do that day. I was upset because the four of us couldn't be together, and I was also upset because a small issue came up and I needed her support for it.

I grew a crush on Len.

"How long have you liked him?" she asked me.

"Not too long, only a few days. I didn't like him right away, though." I told her.

"You'll be fine!" she insisted.

"But I'm two years younger than him!"

"So? My parents are like ten!"

"But it doesn't matter when you're older!"

"Just go, you'll be fine. Lily will be there!"

"I guess..."

That Friday, I brought my sketchbook to show Lily and Len my drawings. They really liked them. Lily's amazing at drawing! She showed me some of her drawings and they were beautiful! She thought they were all ugly! I kept telling her they weren't, but she wouldn't listen to me or Len.

The whole night, Len, Lily and I didn't even watch the movie. We were talking and drawing the whole time. I tried to get as close to Len as possible. My heart was fluttering the whole time, still in shock from when he hugged me as soon as I walked through the door. I wasn't expecting it at all, he doesn't seem like the hugging type. Although, that doesn't mean I didn't enjoy it.

"Oh yeah, I'm forgot to tell you guys I'm having a cosplay birthday party! Lily's invited, Miku's invited, and I don't know your name, but you're invited, too!"

My heart sank. He hugged me, recognized me, even called me his best friend, yet he didn't even know my name? How did that work? I was still a bit happy he was honest, though. He eventually found out my name was Rin.

"Rin, did I tell you?"

"Tell me what?" I asked.

"GUYS! YOU'RE TOO LOUD IN THE FRONT!" The librarian said.

"I'm moving to California." he whispered.

My heart sunk even further down. This can't be happening. The most amazing guy who I became such good friends with over a short period of time, is moving.

"What?" I asked.

"I know! We just became friends! But I'll get to see you at my party!"

"No! You can't move! I'm going to kidnap you and get you in my closet!"

"WHAT?"

"You can't move!"

We kept going like that for a while, until we were shushed again. Then Lily joined back into the conversation. When the event ended, I asked my mom if I could go to Len's birthday cosplay party. But then we found out an issue. His party is the same day I make my Confirmation! At the same time! I couldn't go!

At least, that's what I thought.

The cosplays Len's father ordered for him and Gumi didn't come in on time, so the party was postponed! I was so happy! I could go! I got to see Len again! And I was also happy because Len got a cell phone for his birthday! Now I could text him!

On the day of the party, I dressed up as Haruhi Suzumiya. For his birthday, I got Len an Ouran High School Host Club necklace and some gummy strawberry candy. When his mom opened the dorr and led me downstairs, I found Len dressed as Soul Eater Evans, his back towards me since he was doing something.

"Hi Soul!"

"Oh my god! Rin! You're here!" Len dashed over and hugged me tightly. "That is such an epic cosplay!" he shouted in my ear. My heart was fluttering again. His hugs were really nice. He led me over to a giant cooler filled with Ramune. I grabbed a purple bottle out of the colorful arrangement of foreign drinks. Turns out Len picked a purple one to. We clinked our glasses together as we were the only two who picked grape flavored Ramune.

The party was really fun. So many inside jokes are because of this party. I met my son who's a year older than me! His name's Colton! He cosplayed as Death the Kid. We found out that since Haruhi is God, and Kid's the son of God, that he's my son! Weird thing is he's older than me. According to Len, I gave birth to Colton at the age of -1. We also played Fruit Ninja on Kinect, and had an epic ping pong game.

But, the fun eventually had to end, as I was the first to leave while watching "The Cat Returns." I told Len I had to leave since my ride came, and I told him Happy Birthday before I left the basement of his house. Before I left his side, he gave me another hug.

For the next two weeks, I kept talking about Len's party to Miku and how much fun it was and that she should've been there.

"I wish I could have been there, too! Pedo staches! That's amazing!"

"I know! And you've should've seen Kozu freak out whe she got glow stick goo in her mouth. It was really funny!"

"Lily told me the next mac is this Friday! I want to go!"

"You should! Len and Lily miss you!"

"But I have no ride!"

"I'll ask my mom if she can take you. You live close by."

"Really? :D"

"Yeah! ^^"

"YAYAYAYAY!"

"I'll pick you up around five. Be ready."

"Okay."

Well, Miku and I were ready, but not in time. The two of us got locked out of the library because we forgot that it closes early on Fridays. We rushed to the exit downstairs and started knocking on the door. No one answered. I began to kick the door, with Miku laughing behind me. No one came. Then I started banging on the door screaming "LET US IN!" Miku kept laughing at my stupid actions. The door finally opened with Librarian Josh giving me a weird look, then backing away.

"RIN!"

Len ran over from the other side of the room and attacked me with a hug. I hugged him back. The two of us rocking back and forth from how happy we were.

"MIKU!"

Len finally realized that Miku was behind me, then hugged her while still hugging me. I was caught in the middle of my two best friends. Finally, Len let us go, and we followed him to the other side of the room where Lily and Gumi were. Later on I realized Colton was there, too. My son! My son who's older than me! He was sitting like L. I'm so proud!

"I brought Polish toilet paper! It's colorful!" Miku squealed. She pulled out a roll of pink toilet paper out of her bag like a creeper. Lily saw and just started laughing. Miku then gave the pink roll to Gumi and the green one to Len. We got bored with them, so we wrapped up Colton and some other random kid sitting next to him in the colorful toilet tissue. The whole two hours, Librarian Josh kept yelling at us to be quieter, but how could we when we had Polish toilet paper, Miku, and Miku abusing Len in our little corner?

After the movie (we watched Princess Mononoke, that's why we had to be quiet) we played Duck-Duck-Goose. I failed. Horribly. But in my defense, I had a bad experience with Duck-Duck-Goose when I was little! Miku and I have a feeling Librarian Josh doesn't like us. Oh well.

"Rin, Len likes you!" she messaged me on Facebook, since her phone battery was...MIA.

"No he doesn't! At least, not that way!"

"Yes he does! You two were so cute! You two were so engrossed in each other, looking at his phone so closely and sitting next to each other. I had to force my way for him to talk to me! You two started talking naturally!"

"So?"

"He likes you!"

"No he doesn't!"

"Yes he does!"

"PROVE IT!"

"He paid no attention to me until I made him. He hugged attacked you and only choked me!"

"We always hug when we see each other!"

"See! You just proved something else!"

"It doesn't matter. He's moving soon. Really soon. I can't even get up the courage to tell him."

"Just wait it out, Rin."

"I can't! He's moving soon! What if he actually does like me back? It won't work out if he moves!"

"Fine! Tell him!"

"I probably won't see him again before he moves! I don't want to seem cowardly and tell him over technology."

"Why didn't you at mac?"

"There were too many people. Plus, I'm scared of his reaction. What would happen toour relationship?"

"I bet you'll be fine."

"I hope so."

o.O.o

"Rin! Len and Gumi are moving today!"

"What? But I haven't confessed yet!"

"Maybe you can catch them at the airport!"

"But it's so far away! How will I get there?"

"I don't know! Run, maybe?"

"That far? Miku, you're crazy!"

"How else are you supposed to get there?"

Miku had a point. I dashed out of my house and ran straight to the airport. It was a long run, but I had to hurry and catch Len before he got on that plane to California. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me. I pushed myself to go even faster. I didn't care how tired I got, I kept pushing myself. I had to reach Len! I had to tell him!

I finally reached the airport and ran in, searching for Len. My eyes scanned the whole crowd, and when I found Len it was when we boarded up getting onto his plane. He look so depressed and sad. I felt pain in my chest, I couldn't decide if it was from my intense cardio or from Len's sad face. I quickly went to approach him, but the gates closed seconds after I began moving. I froze in place. Len, was now gone. I'd probably never see his face again in person. I could never feel his warm hugs again, or his blonde hair brushing against my face, or his soft skin, or hear his calming voice ever again.

Len was gone for good.

Goodbye Len. Goodbye to my best friend. Not only my friend, but a wonderful person who'd anyone be lucky to meet. A person with quirks and an amazing personality. An incredibly sweet person who always has your back.

Len, you'll never know how I feel. I'm sorry I was a coward all those times. But, I want you to know that I've never liked a guy as much as you. You can't ruin it in any way. The only way my crush could go away is if it decides to fade from my heart. Len...

I LIKE YOU, I LOVE YOU!

**I know, a sad ending. But it's Rin and Len, what did you guys expect? All of their songs are them dying or killing people or wanting to be reborn so they can be together. IT SUCKS! But yeah, my real-life Len is moving to California, he does act like this, and I do like him very much. This is all almost EXACTLY how everything went from when I first met him. While I don't think you guys like a sad ending, I thank you for reading and hope you guys enjoyed reading my story. :)**


End file.
